


Glow

by ChaChaH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaH/pseuds/ChaChaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates aren't found all of a sudden. It isn't the cheesy, <i>'the moment they looked at each other the Glow appears' <i></i></i>that they show in films and books, though, it rarely does happen. Soulmates are usually formed through bonds made and you find yourself matched to the person you least expected to be with.</p><p>When Louis finds out who he's meant to spend the rest of his life with, he's ready to scream and curse the cruel games of fate.</p><p>Or the much needed soulmate AU in which your chest glows when your soulmate is found. Louis’ soulmate is Harry, the one person he wouldn’t mind setting on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

It’s not like Louis hated school or anything, quite the contrary actually; he loved it. He had made many great friends over the years, was doing quite well in his studies, his teachers adored him and he was always chosen as the lead in their school’s musicals.

So it’s not like he hates school, no that’s not it, he just hates Harry Styles. Hate being too kind of a word to describe the annoyance and irritation he feels bubbling in his chest whenever he sees the boy.

Let’s just say, if Harry got hit by a truck, Louis would’ve been the one driving it.

Louis doesn’t properly remember when this dislike towards Harry started; probably when Harry first showed up at school with his ridiculous sparkly boots and long wavy hair. Maybe it was when he saw Louis for the first time a few days later and winked at him with a promise in the most arrogant way, which, to this day, still confuses Louis. It could’ve been when he stole his best friend’s heart and then proceeded to stomp all over it by telling him that he was just using the guy to try and get closer to Louis. (Harry’s plan hadn’t worked at all and Nick still doesn’t shut up about it which, honestly, is starting to drive Louis insane.)

Louis didn’t know nor did he care, he just hated Harry and tried his best to ignore the clingy fellow. However, it was today’s announcement which had added fuel to the dangerous burning fire.

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you, princess.” The annoyingly deep voice murmured in his ear in amusement.

Louis’ fists which laid by his sides shook in anger as he glared at the piece of paper attached onto the notice board. The offending piece of paper, which Louis was seriously debating to tear off and rip into pieces, stated that in the upcoming musical _Harry_ would be playing as Peter Pan and _Louis_ was chosen to play as Wendy.

As Harry giggled in delight next to him, Louis’ fist curled even further, the pain not registering as anger drowned everything out. He closed his eyes tight and prayed to whichever powerful force out there that whoever it was that was supposed to be Harry’s soulmate would be the biggest piece of shit on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I randomly came up with and wanted to write. I'll try posting every weekend! Hopefully this will be good enough to read and won't be deleted like last time~


End file.
